


I Put A Spell On You

by assassinslover



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinslover/pseuds/assassinslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing more than slightly Halloween-themed Naomily smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

"Hurry up, loser! We're going to be late!" Katie shouted up the stairs. Emily rolled her eyes and fixed the bow in her hair. Despite Katie's constant nagging followed by a brief period of cold shouldering, Emily had refused to wear the same costume as her twin. Seventeen years of it was far more than enough. So, while Katie was prancing about dressed as a scantily clad angel, Emily had opted for an Alice in Wonderland costume, although Katie's inevitable intervention and her red hair made the outfit feel slightly less authentic. Emily didn't really mind, though, if it meant holding the attention of a certain blonde. Not that she needed much help with that to begin with according to Katie, but it was nice to have a one up, regardless.

Emily smoothed her dress out then hurried downstairs before Katie dragged her out by her ear.

"Let's go, yeah?" her twin said urgently when Emily reached the bottom of the stairs. Katie was holding her purse rather possessively and casting suspicious glances towards the living room. Emily quirked a brow. "Mum was snooping around in my bag earlier. And I'm freezing my fucking tits off. Emily opened the door softly and ushered Katie out before following and shutting the door as silently as she could. She checked her phone when they were a safe distance from the house, but there were no new messages from Naomi giving any hints as to what she was going to the party as, and the only two from Effy were as cryptic as ever. Emily sighed and shivered in the cold air, matching har pace to Katie's brisk walk and stuffing her phone back into her bra.

Effy's costume was nothing more than make up and clothes that are slightly more torn than they should be.

"What the fuck are you, then?" Katie asked when Effy let them inside. "You look like microwaved shit."

"Haven't you ever seen a zombie, Katiekins?" Effy said, smirking. She glanced at Emily, gave her a once over, and then vanished into the crowd. Emily blamed Twilight for the ridiculous number of vampires she saw floating about. She caught sight of Freddie dressed as a skeleton hovering around Effy with that adoring puppy look on his face, Panda dressed up as a very colourful witch talking to a zombified Thomas and JJ, who looked like a scientist, and as she wandered into the kitchen, spotted Cook downing tequila with devil horns and a red face.

"Oh, Christ," Katie groaned when she saw him. "People are going to think we fucking came together now." Emily left her sister alone at that point and wandered through Effy's house in search of Naomi. A full sweep later and there was still no sigh of the blonde. Frustrated, Emily retreated to the kitchen again and grabbed a shot from the tray Cook still sat in front of.

"Emillio!" he yelled happily, getting up and wrapping her in a giant hug. Emily held her shot to the side to keep it from spilling and downed it as soon as he let go. "Where's your other half at?" Cooked asked. Emily shrugged and tossed back another shot. "Ahh, don't worry, Emily," Cook continued. "I'm sure she'll show up. She ain't gonna wanna miss you lookin' so hot." Emily rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

She was dancing with Panda when her phone startled her, vibrating violently from its spot inside her bra. She smiled she she saw a text from Naomi, then frowned at the message.

_Upstairs, second room on the right. Nx_

Confused, Emily slipped away from Panda and pushed her way between groups of people until she reached the stairs. She was only vaguely familiar with the layout of Effy's house, but she knew which room belonged to the brunette and it was  _not_  the one Naomi was talking about. Speaking of Effy's room, Emily could hear faint moans through the closed door over the music as she passed by.

Emily paused outside the appropriate door, then pushed it open.

"Alright, Em?" came Naomi's voice from the other side of the room. Emily slowly took in the sight in front of her. "Effy picked it," Naomi continued, a mixture of affection and annoyance in her voice. "Do you like it?" Emily wanted to say that Naomi should stop fidgeting because that nurse costume was one of the few things in the world that could make the blonde look ever better, but all she could do was shut and lock the door and move across the room to kiss her girlfriend firmly.

"You look amazing," she said when they finally parted, smiling up at Naomi's slightly flushed face. "But why didn't you just find me downstairs?"

"Because."Naomi smirks and kisses her in that way that makes every atom of Emily's body stand to attention.

"Oh," Emily muttered, tangling her fingers through. "Who's room is this?" she asked as Naomi walked them towards the bed.

"Effy's old one. She never uses it," Naomi replied. Her hands skimmed down Emily's sides. "I missed you," she continued. Emily's heart fluttered at the words, but Naomi's hands and lips had gotten her slightly drunk mind focused on only one thing.

"Let me make it up to you?" she asked, trailing her hands down Naomi's neck and over her collarbones, exposed by her costume top. Emily leaned up to kiss the blonde, and grinned at the small moan she received when she tugged on Naomi's lip with her teeth. Naomi pushed on her shoulders, knocking her onto the bed. In response, Emily grabbed the blonde's hips and placed firm kisses along the exposed part of her chest.

"I can't believe Effy got me to wear this," Naomi commented somewhat breathlessly.

"It looks good," Emily muttered in reply, her mind and hands focused on getting Naomi _out_  of the costume, as sexy as it was. Naomi pushed on her shoulders until she laid back and shoved her a bit until she stopped hanging off the edge of the bed. Emily propped herself up on her elbows and was granted with a rather excellent view of Naomi's tits as the blonde crawled on top of her.

Emily wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and kissed her lazily, slowly grinding her hips up into Naomi's. It was quiet enough with the door shut to hear Naomi's breath hitching, but the bed felt like it was vibrating slightly with the combination of a packed house of people dancing and music loud enough to make the walls shake. Naomi removed Emily's hands from her shoulders and neck and pinned them loosely above her head with a smirk. Emily never got tired of the feeling of Naomi's body pressing against hers. The redhead shifted her hips up and rolled them over, her leg pressed firmly against Naomi. She could already feel the dampness in her lover's knickers through the fabric.

"Ems," Naomi said almost pleadingly. Emily pressed her thigh up harder and moved her hands to Naomi's hips, kissing along her neck as she started to grind against Emily's thigh.

The gasps and moans that were working their way up Naomi's throat were music to Emily's ears. She kissed down the blonde's torso, moving one hand from her hip to skilfully work at the stiff buttons holding Nomi's costume closed. Her lips grazed across each bit of new flesh as it was revealed until Naomi's entire torso was exposed and Emily had removed her thigh and shifted down to tug on Naomi's knickers with her teeth. Naomi raised her hips and slid her fingers through Emily's hair, dislodging the carefully placed bow.

It only crossed Emily's mind or a second that she was fucking her girlfriend in Effy's old bed, but the brunette wouldn't have allowed it if she cared. It wasn't often that Naomi made much noise either, usually being ridiculously embarrassed by the sounds she made, but either she'd had a few drinks or she was just that desperate, because within seconds of having Emily's tongue on her, she had her fingers tangled in the redhead's hair with the most delicious sounds coming from her mouth.

It wasn't long before Naomi inhaled sharply and her grip on Emily's hair tightened almost painfully. Emily clutched at the blonde's thighs, drawing out her orgasm and placing tender kisses on Naomi's hips with they stopped jerking. She kissed back up the blonde's body and pushed the arm Naomi had draped over her eyes away. A couple more soft kisses had Naomi's hands roaming over her body and pushing and pulling until Emily let herself be flipped over.

Naomi smirked down at her and shrugged her costume off, dropping it off the side of the bed. Emily bit her lip and arched her back off the mattress to let Naomi's dexterous fingers slide down the zipper on the back of her dress and unhook her bra, swiftly removing them both. She squirmed when he blonde ghosted he rlips up the inside of her leg and over her stomach, up between her breasts until their lips locked again.

Emily tugged on Naomi's hair, tilting her head back to let the blonde trail more kisses down her throat. She was acutely aware of Naomi's hand tracing shapes down her ribs and over her hips before finally settling between her thighs. Emily grasped and nipped at Naomi's lips when she felt her lover smirk. The blonde's fingers stroked teasingly across her clit, that damn smirk still on her lips.

"Naomi," Emily half moaned. "It's been ages, don't tease." Naomi rolled her eyes and muttered,

"Taking all the fun out of it," as she shifted her fingers. Emily would have smacked her, but all she could do was crane her neck back and dig her nails into Naomi's shoulders. When the blonde reached a steady pace, Emily's hips moved in time. Naomi hissed against her tits when the redhead's nails dug too deep and nipped at a nipple in response.

Emily threaded her fingers through Naomi's hair while her other hand balled up the sheets beneath them. Naomi pushed her fingers deeper, curled them skilfully, and brushed her palm against Emily's clit. The redhead gasped, her body stiffening, then jerked. She felt Naomi moan against her skin, her slim fingers expertly carrying Emily through her orgasm, only pulling away when the redhead's shaking subsided and stretched her body out over Emily's. She planted gentle kisses on the redhead's neck while her breathing returned to normal, and then waited while Emily sleepily struggled out of her tights and shoes before snuggling back against her lover with a content sigh.

"I like your costume, too," Naomi whispered, stroking Emily's stomach. "And hi." Emily smiled and turned her head for a kiss before settling back down. "I love you."

"I know, Emily replied, smiling at the butterflies in her chest.

"Don't forget it, though," Naomi said against the back of her neck. Emily thought she heard something odd in the tone of Naomi's voice, but the suspicion passed quickly.

"Happy Halloween, Naomi," she muttered.

"You, too, Em."


End file.
